


Bygones

by Tensai-Teki Kuroneko (TensaiTekiKuroneko)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: A bit of EdWin, A hint of OC, F/M, Headcanon, rush fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TensaiTekiKuroneko/pseuds/Tensai-Teki%20Kuroneko
Summary: The Last Fuhrer's last day. Nostalgia creeps in, as they both work together for the last time. Roy wants to rush through it, like he always does. Riza savors the moment, and lets herself go for a bit.





	Bygones

**Author's Note:**

> Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye, long after the canon ended(and Roy shaved his disgusting mustache).
> 
> Don't ask me why this popped into my head - I had to write it down. A bit sad, a bit happy - this is the best and the most realistic ending I could imagine them to have. Disclaimer as usual(I am old school).

 

**Bygones**

_Tensai-Teki Kuroneko_

"Sir," Riza stopped, looking at the files in her hand one last time. Her fingers tightened, leaving the papers slightly crumpled at the edge.

"Hmmm?"

She sighed and handed him the papers, "these are the last of them, except one."

"That's...", Roy took a look at them, "good, right?" He asked, almost hesitantly.

Riza nodded, "It's good." She had to affirm, she had to - Fuhrer Mustang only does his paperwork on time when he wanted to be distracted from something - and she would give him that chance.

Just as she noticed him taking a look at the orders, she turned around, rubbing off the nostalgia creeping over her.

"Can you hurry up with the last order please? I would like to leave early today," Mustang mumbled, his eyes intently scanning the pages, and his pen scribbling personal notes. Riza, who was by the door, held the knob a little tightly.

It was something that surprised her for a moment.

"Sir, but that would -" She argued, looking at him earnestly.

"General," he looked up to her with pleading eyes, "please."

She didn't say a word as she closed the door behind her.

Picking up the gold bound document, she traced the letters once more.

 _"By the order of the Last Fuhrer, Amestris will henceforth be known as the Republic of Amestris, and the country shall be constituted into a sovereign democratic republic and shall secure its citizens,_  
_JUSTICE, social, economic and political;_  
_LIBERTY of thought, expression, belief, faith and worship;_  
_EQUALITY of status and of opportunity; and to promote among them all_  
_FRATERNITY assuring the dignity of the individual and_  
_PEACE, to safeguard the unity and integrity of the Nation and its neighbours."_

Fuhrer Roy Mustang

15th August, 1937

The order also contained some clauses for trials on war crimes, general amnesty, and adoption of the new constitution - all of these to be signed by the first elected president of Amestris as well as the Fuhrer.

Riza sighed and went off, clutching the document so hard that her fingers turned white.

Each step felt heavier - it was the culmination of their work for so many years, pushing for a democratic state, a republic, a peaceful state which made the existence of military irrelevant for its citizens.

All the long nights they sat together, convincing the military officials, manipulating them - even threatening them, in order to get these accepted. General amnesty was just one compromise - it had been granted to everyone, herself included, but the Fuhrer.

She reminisced the first time she had shouted at him, ever since he became the fuhrer, five years ago.

"No, sir. I will not allow this -" she raised her voice. It was her first time seeing the order, and it already had the official seal on it.

"General Hawkeye, listen, you have to be here - " Mustang spoke.

"This is not why I chose to follow you sir," she shouted. He had kept this document a secret until it was already passed - she had the right to get angry.

"It is for the better this way, General." He said quietly, occupying himself with the next document.

It was one of the few times he had seen tears in her eyes, and he really wanted to get this over with.

He tried concentrating, but he couldn't, not with Riza staring at him, and so he got up and walked upto her.

"You have to understand," he said quietly - "the new guy that comes here...I need someone who can help him learn the system."

Riza nodded, "but that doesn't mean you-"

"Symbolically - Riza, someone has to be punished to close this chapter for the country. You understand, right?"

"But why only you-"

"It can only be me."

He took the paper from her hands and kept it on the table, and took her hands in his palm, wrapping his fingers around them tightly.

"You said you'll follow me to hell?"

"Gladly."

"Then can you wait for me outside of it?"

She shook her head.

"Then, I am not going anywhere. You can fight for me," he chuckled, inviting her to get angry once more.

She glanced at him, knowing full well that he will not allow that to happen. She knew the reasons he had - she understood the second she had read the document - but she just wanted one last hope.

"What kind of judge will punish the fuhrer anyway?" He joked again.

One last reassurance.

She pulled her hands away and took the documents silently, taking them for processing.

She couldn't bring herself to apologize. He never mentioned it again.

Years later, she still couldn't. With this thought, she put the last document Roy ever had to sign on his table. Roy had already packed his briefcase - and he took the pen, not meeting her eyes even once.

Her eyes didn't waver even once as she saw him, reading through and signing the documents - trying to etch this view in her mind - hearing the rough strokes against the paper, the sheets ruffling, and the occasional rub of his cuff against the table.

She didn't know how she can pass the next three years here, alone - with a new President, no matter how promising he was. He was not the Last Fuhrer. He was not Colonel Mustang. He was not Roy.

Mustang left the office soon after. Riza handed him his coat, and saw him to the gate. They didn't speak a word. Riza didn't know anything she could have said to someone who just signed himself to a probable death warrant, and Roy had something entirely different he was occupied with.

Riza couldn't wait to go home today - all she wanted was to cuddle Black Hayate's little babies. It wasn't work she hated, it was entering the Fuhrer office and seeing no one there.

The youngest assistant she had in the office, Jane, a clumsy young recruit who had just passed the civil services exam and joined the ranks, screeched, "Ma'am - General Hawkeye, you have got fl-a delivery for you."

Riza was startled, "Jane, how many times have I told you not to scream in the office corridors?"

"I understand, ma'am, but please go outside. It's really-"

Riza waved her hand to ask her to shut up and not announce it to everyone in the campus. She was leaving for the day anyway, so she picked up her things and walked outside.

Seeing the crowd of her colleagues already standing near the gate, peering at the vast array of flowers, hundreds of bouquets, covering the whole campus. A young delivery boy came forward, "Can you sign this miss...Riza?" He was breathing heavily, tired from unloading the flowers from the big truck he brought them in.

She signed it hurriedly, her cheeks burning. Everyone was staring at her.

"That's some grand display of affection right here."

"Who knew the illustrious general Hawkeye had a lover?"

"Such a flashy one at that."

"Holy hell - is that the F-"

"Oh my god"

Riza glanced at the center of the gate to see Roy Mustang holding a bouquet as big as himself. He trudged along, clearly finding it difficult to carry but to stubborn to put it down. Her first instinct was to run across and help him carry it, which she followed, not minding the stares.

"Riza," Roy wheezed, clearly exhausted from running around.

She took the flowers and kept them aside. Any hint of embarrassment she had was transformed to concern, and then heightened to anger on seeing Roy's sweaty face.

"What the hell are you doing? In your age, does it suit you to act like this, running around and -"

Roy flashed his teeth, his grin going wider every second.

"Don't smile! What do you think you are doing - it's not alright Fu- Mr. Mustang - come in and have some water. Why would you -"

"I had gone to the civil affairs office," he said, cutting Riza off.

"Why -?"

"I am no longer a Fuhrer."

"Yes I know, but-"

"So, anti frat laws don't matter anymore."

Riza stopped for a second, perplexed - "Yes, that is true. How does-"

"Please marry me," he pleaded, taking Riza's hands into his.

This is not the proposal Riza Hawkeye had ever wanted. She liked keeping her things private, and it was not at all proper to display any affection whatsoever. She was ruthless, efficient, and calm. She wanted her emotional moments in full privacy, and definitely not in front of all the colleagues.

He pulled the papers from his bag and handed them to her.

"I have filled everything, there are just two places where your sign is needed."

"But why?"

"Riza," he pleaded, " I will be a great husband. I will cook, I will take the dogs out on walks, I will keep the house clean, and all I want for this is the permission to wake up next to you all my life. Please give me a chance."

She was not someone that could ever kiss anyone in public.

She was not someone who would hug anyone in public.

She never wanted to be who she was right now and now that she was here, she wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world - it didn't matter if the paparazzi had a field day with their photos.

She would pull him into a hug, she would cry, she would kiss him - she had no obligations whatsoever right outside the office premises to be that prim and proper General Riza Hawkeye, at least not when she was being proposed.

And she did.

Long after, amidst the loud cheers from everyone standing near the main door, the windows - the whistles and the greetings, she spoke through tears in her eyes, "You know I hate this."

"I couldn't find any other way to ask you, and then tell everyone else at the same time. You know how efficient I am, Riza," he spoke, putting a stray white curl behind her ears.

Riza took his pen from his front pocket and scrawled her name, confirming the title "Civil Marriage Registration Form", and folding it and shoving it back in his bag.

"I will just drop the forms in the office," Roy said, turning away, a little embarrassed now that the adrenaline had died down.

"I'll come with you," she said, taking his hand in hers, and pulling him along as she walked out of the main gate.

"Did Madame Christmas ever tell you that her ideas don't suit when proposing to a woman turning fifty?"

"I had planned this twenty two years ago, to be honest," Roy said.

She smiled a little.

"How long do we have?" She asked, quietly breaking the subject - she needed clarity, she needed to know how long can they be together, uninterrupted.

"We have got three days."

"You are really going to force me to wait for you, aren't you?" She said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Only a bit."

* * *

It was a quiet morning in the Rockbell house. Ed glanced at the newspaper, once, and then twice - not believing his eyes. He ran across to Winry's workshop - "Honey, you won't believe this! And you thought I was being too grand-"

"Ed, how many times have I told you not to disturb me when I am weld-"

* * *

Seeing the new President in the office, Riza entered and introduced herself.

"You look tired, General," an energetic voice spoke up, "Had a busy night?"

She saw the newspaper with pictures of the Last Fuhrer and his now - wife, splashed across its front page. Ria Curtis, who was holding it in her hands, grinned.

Riza rubbed her temples. It is going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts of the official document taken from India's preamble.
> 
> Also, yes, Ria is Izumi and Sig's adopted daughter - I love her. The (over-the-top) proposal is not something I would have imagined, but the Roy in my head wouldn't have it any other way.
> 
> I know it is stupid and too roughly written, but please R&R!


End file.
